Tengoku Chikyu Jigoku Vol Seven
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Heaven, Earth, and Hell are back again for volume seven. A storm is coming for Suten. Only, this isn't an ordinary storm. Spirits seem to be behind it and they want to uncover buried secrets and drag Heaven, Earth, and Hell through a mess that they can't climb out of. Who are these shadows after Baby Doll? What sins is Max being forced to pay for? Meanwhile, everyone else is stuck.
1. Cruel World of Heaven, Earth, and Hell

Cruel World of Heaven, Earth, and Hell

How did it all come to this?

Broken glasses covered the floor. They all lay on their backs looking at the giant hole in the ceiling. Max's face was covered in dust. Slowly, he began to remember what happened.

Three years came to this. He and his friends still couldn't figure it out, but they had some idea. From the looks of things, the worst of it was over. But it was hard to tell these days. Max had a feeling that his past crime was done being paid off. How could he make it up to them? The only thing left would be…

Max closed his eyes and shook his head. _Don't even think like that. They would kick your ass if you came to that point._ But something in him had to make it right.

His eyes moved around him. Max had the feeling that everyone was still alive. He could hear Julie groaning far away. The young man tried to ask if anyone was still alive or if they were okay, but no sounds came out. He tried to get up, but his body felt so heavy. Before he had a chance to act, Max noticed something else in the sky. His heart jumped up into my throat. The young man's eyes widened as his pupils dilated.

 _Oh no! Is this finally the end? No! We don't want to die! I don't want to die! We were all just connecting again! Please, don't do this! We just want to live! We all want to live!_

A bright light flashed in Max's eyes and he began to remember the days that led up to the storm that last for three days which brought them to this point.


	2. Heaven's Visions

Heaven's Visions

-Five Days Earlier-

The story starts back a little bit earlier than three days.

It was the angels that first noticed that something was heading for them. It began with warnings of a typhoon coming for Suiten. The humans were getting for the storm. Natalia went into town to get supplies. Izumi was out with her new girlfriend for the morning. The other angels went to different parts of town to do their own thing.

And then the visions began.

Baby Doll woke up to find most of the apartment empty. At first, her mind was too much in a fog to function. After a shower and getting dressed, the first signs started to appear. She had just put on her navy short-sleeved shirt when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello?" Baby Doll asked, turning around. Of course, there was nobody in sight. She frowned and shook her head. _I hate when that happens_ , the angel thought. Baby Doll was about to exit the bathroom when she heard a tap on the window. She turned around and made a strange face. The angel walked over to the paw print pressed against the glass.

"The hell?" she asked. It looked too big to be a cat's paw print and she doubted that most animals would get up that high by themselves without any help from nature or a person. Baby Doll opened the window and looked around. She didn't understand why since there was no way that the "animal" could still be around.

When she made it downstairs, she found Liz playing a video game. Baby Doll came around the couch.

"Liz?" she asked. Her roommate didn't look up. I walked around to her side and sat down. The battle on the screen looked like fire and explosions.

"Is it fun?" Baby Doll asked. Liz didn't answer.

"What's your score right now?" she tried again. Still no answer. The older angel didn't even take her eyes off of the screen. The younger angel turned to her roommate, frowning.

"Okay, I'll cut the crap," she said. "There was a paw print on my bathroom window this morning."

"Uh-huh," Liz said.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah. It was probably some cat or something."

"I don't think a cat can get up that high without any help."

"Okay, so?"

Baby Doll sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Don't you think it's strange? I also thought I saw something behind me this morning."

"And?"

"Don't you think _that's_ strange?"

"You were probably imagining things because you had just woken up." Liz pressed the buttons faster on her controller. A tank blew up just as her character jumped out of the way. "Shit, that was close!" Liz made her character run faster across the battlefield. Baby Doll flopped backwards on the sofa and groaned.

"You're not hearing me out!" she complained. "I think something might be wrong here."

"And?" the older angel asked. It was all the younger roommate could do to keep from screaming out loud. Instead, Baby Doll sighed and dropped her head.

"Forget it," she said. The younger angel got up and walked out of the living room. She paused when she came to the doorway and looked over her shoulder.

"Where is everyone else, by the way?" Baby Doll asked.

"Natalia went into town for shopping for the typhoon," Liz said without turning her head. "Izumi and Himeko went out with their dates. I forgot where Yoshiko said she was going."

"Okay," the younger angel said. She walked back to her room. Though she didn't want to admit it at the time, but Liz started share the same thoughts that Baby Doll was having about something not being quite right.


	3. The Wanting

The Wanting

Natalia tries, but she can't understand it. Or rather, she chooses not to. She didn't want to get attached to anyone again. The angel promised herself to never experience Heaven's wrath over her happiness again.

-Ten Years Ago-

Natalia came to Earth alone. She had long forgotten the reason, but she knew that she wasn't supposed to stay here. It was probably only going to be a six-month period tops. The angel ended up in Suiten for this particular assignment. At first, she thought it was a joke.

"Is this even the right place?" Natalia asked her faceless mentor. He, she thought it was a he, pulled out his golden chart and read through it.

"Yes, this is the place," he said after five minutes. Natalia tilted her head.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the mentor said. She looked at the spaced out, vast nothing. The angel sank to her knees and nervously laughed.

"You've got to be joking!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry, but it's not a joke," her mentor said. The angel turned when she felt a breeze at her back.

"You're leaving?!" she shouted.

"I must," the faceless angel said. "I must take my leave now. I wish you success."

"Wait!" Natalia shouted. But he was already gone. The angel dropped her head and groaned.

"I'm supposed to watch over this crappy dump for six months?!" she shouted. "Oh come on!"

* * *

Over time, Natalia grew used to the town. At first, she tried to have a little contact with the humans as she could. The angel told herself she was just there for work and nothing else. That worked out fine in the beginning.

But then he came into the picture.

He came from the city. That was the only that made sense with his motorcycle and bad boy image. He drew quite a number of stares. But his boldness was all that it took to hook her in.

They met a small bar just outside of Suiten. Natalia caught word of evil spirits that loved to escape into Earth through this place. She had just counted on going on patrol the bar, round up any evil spirit, and go back to home for the night. The beginning of her night started out boring and simple enough. She noticed that not many people came out here to this bar in this dying town. Part of the angel was happy to have such an easy night, but the other part of her hoped for some excitement. And she would have to stay here until closing time too?

Around ten o'clock, Natalia looked up when she heard the doors opening. Judging by the bulky build and towering height, this new patron was a man. The angel tilted her head, but couldn't see his face through his thick black helmet. _Is he human or a demon?_

When this man took off his helmet, Natalia's jaw dropped. He locked his brown eyes onto her at the bar.

"Yo," he greeted the few people in the bar. Natalia rested her hand to her chest as he walked closer to the bar. _What is this? Why is my…?_ She gulped as he sat down next to her. The angel couldn't take it as this beautiful man turned his head.

"Good evening, doll," he said. His Osakan accent rang in her ears, making her face redder.

"H-H-H-Hi!" she yelped. The man looked around the bar and frowned.

"Is this place always dead around here?" he asked.

"I… I don't know, I guess," Natalia said. "This is my first time in this place." The beautiful man turned to the bartender and order himself glass of sake. Natalia found it rather hard to take her eyes off of him as he drank. Sure, she had observed humans for years and had some vague idea about feelings and emotions. But why was she starting to feel… something? Her brain gave up on trying to figure it out. The biker man finished his drink and turned his attention back to the angel.

"Hey, you want to get out of here and go somewhere more exciting?" he asked. Natalia opened her mouth, but it was like she forgot the whole human language for five seconds.

"But… we just met," she said at last.

"I know," he said. "But don't you think that's what makes it more interesting?" Before she knew it, Natalia abandoned her duties for the night and left the bar with this beautiful bike man. They ended up a local inn and had a rather passionate night. He showed her sensations that she didn't believe possible for an angel to feel. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades.

"Love me!" she screamed loud enough to fill the room. The beautiful man complied by giving her more love that his body to could handle. By morning, Natalia felt a mix of shame, regret, and bliss as she lay beside him in that sweat-covered bed.

Weeks later, the angel became pregnant.

-Present Day-

Natalia has another man that she keeps running into around that same town she was assigned to protect. Russell's backed off on following her around, but they can't stop their meeting. She doesn't want to form another attachment and she found this human quite annoying. But slowly, Natalia began to find something rather endearing about him.

Before she knew it, the coming storm would force them to be bound together and she would have to fight to keep this new bond safe from Heaven's wrath.


	4. Hell Loves Storms

Hell Loves Storms

-Julie-

I used to love storms. That would mean no school or work. I could just sleep and not have to worry about doing boring work. Sure, there would be days to make-up, but it was well worth it. Strangely enough, that longing never went away.

I leaned over on my desk and looked over at Ben and Kele.

"What exactly do we do again?" I asked.

"Tech support," Ben said.

"Yeah, but what exactly?" I asked again.

"We fix the network and the computers," Kele said.

"Ah," I said.

"Babe, you keep asking us the same question at work," Ben said. "Our line of work hasn't changed." I sat back in my chair.

"You know I don't know most of this tech babble," I said.

"Then why did you take this manager job?" Kele asked. I shrugged and put up my hands.

"I don't know," I admitted. "It sounded good at the time? Thought it would be prettier? Flashy? I have no idea." I caught the strange look from Ben out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't you dare," I hissed. He was quick to close his mouth.

"Thank you," I said. I turned back to my computer. We hadn't received any e-mails from the higher-ups yet. I guess it couldn't hurt to browse around. My first stop? For some reason, I went to the local weather site. (Yes, the day was just that slow. I doubt that my boyfriend and our roommate were really doing any work at the moment anyway.) All emotion drained from my face as I looked at the screen. Sunny and hot for the rest of the week, huh? Highs in the upper 90's huh? Next! Oh, look. It drops a little next week. Next! Next!

Hang on.

I clicked back a week. Right in the middle, there it was. My eyes widened as I had to read over it twice.

"Guys," I said. "Guys, guys!"

"What is it?" Kele asked. I looked up from my computer. The boys weren't even looking up at me. Oh well, screw it! I took in a deep breath.

"A typhoon's coming!" I shouted. Kele and Ben looked up at me.

"Okay…" Ben said.

"A typhoon's coming!" I said again.

"We're got it the first time," Kele said. I tapped my foot under my desk as I puffed up my cheeks, frowning.

"Don't you get it?" I asked.

"No," both boys said. I groaned as I buried my face in my hands.

"Oh my god, can't you see it?" I asked. "We can have a day off! We can actually sleep in!" I had never seen those two with such dull looks on their faces before in my life. What were they missing here? I know I tell it to them as clearly as I could.

"So?" Ben asked.

"So?" I repeated. "So?! Don't you want a day off?!"

"Not really," my boyfriend replied.

"Why not?!" I wailed.

"Don't we have to make up work in overtime?" Kele asked.

"But isn't it worth it for a nice day off for sleep?" I asked.

"Not really," they both said. I slumped over the desk and sighed.

I love storms like this, but others don't share my excitement anymore. Ironically, I ended up not enjoying this typhoon that was heading for us.


	5. Death of the Horses

Death of the Horses

-Natalia-

I saw something that I wished I hadn't.

It started when I went out shopping for the coming typhoon. There weren't many people in the store at the time. I figured, great I could get what we need and I could go home. The shopping trip started out normal. I didn't bother to make eye contact with anyone. (I was not there to chit-chat or make friends.) I had made my way down to the tarp section. The old one got torn up from last year's storm. I just figured I would get a new one and move on.

Here's where things got strange.

I picked up a piece of tarp that looked like it would last a storm. When I pulled it up to look at it, I heard a clomping noise. At first, I thought I was hearing things. I examined the tarp for holes when I heard that clomping noise again. This time, it was louder and I turned around. Instead of the rest of the store, there were swirling black clouds behind me. I backed up to the flattened tarp on the shelf.

Only… It wasn't there anymore.

I found myself standing in a cloud black with galloping going around my head. My eyes shifted back and forth as I took baby steps backwards.

"Hello?" I asked. My echo was the only other sound that I received. I know I'm an angel, but even I started to get weirded out by this situation. Did I step into another dimension? Was I going crazy?

I could see my own breath as I breathed out. Oh, this is not good. I had to get out of here. But as I looked around, I noticed how far up shit's creek I was. _Uh… Where's the door?_ I didn't get time to think about that as I froze when I heard heavy breathing. Against my better judgement, I turned around.

A giant black horse made of smoke and clouds came running towards me. The only thing that stood out about was its bright orange glowing eyes. My jaw dropped as that beast ran closer towards me. But as it did, its body started to break apart like a cheap dried clay. When I reached out to pet it, the horse completely dissolved. By the time I drew back my hand, I found myself back in the store. I looked around and I was the only one in the aisle. My body broke down trembling. What was that just now? Whatever it was, it left with me a feeling of unease.

-Ben-

For some reason, my friends fell tense about something. Everyone wants to say something, but it doesn't want to come out of their mouths. The angels were the worst ones.

Let me back up for a bit.

Aside from my sister singing praises about not having to come into work when the storm hits, something just feels off. Kele doesn't understand what I'm getting at. I shrugged my shoulders when I tried to explain.

"I don't know what to tell you," I said. "I just have this feeling and even it doesn't make any sense to me at all."

"Think it's the weather?" Kele asked. I shook my head.

"I want to say so, but it's not even that," I said. I looked up at the ceiling and breathed out. I'm sure I wasn't the only one with that feeling.

-Taro-

Something just doesn't feel right.


	6. The Storm is Coming

The Storm is Coming

-Taro-

I feel like someone has been following me.

I don't know how to describe it. It's not like the spirits in the Hidden Realm. I am not certain about what it wants. So far, nothing has happened. I don't know how long that will be. While on my bike this morning, I looked over my shoulder. I could only see my classmates walking to school. But, they are there.

"Yo, Taro!" I heard. When I looked up, I saw Masayuki walking towards me.

"Hi," I said, waving. I looked over his shoulder.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I said. Masayuki gave me a perplexed look.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm not certain how to put this," I said. "But I have the follow that something, or someone, has been following me lately."

"Like who?" Masayuki asked.

"I don't know," I admitted. He grabbed me by the shoulders and chuckled.

"It's probably nothing," he said. I forced myself to smile.

"Maybe," I said.

"Say, have you heard about the typhoon coming this weekend?" Masayuki asked. I lifted my head.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Is it coming Friday or Saturday?"

Masayuki took a minute to think. "Saturday, the last I heard."

"I see." I happened to look down the street and feel that someone was watching me again. This time, I noticed a pair of eyes staring back at me. Only, these amber eyes looked kind of sad in a strange way. I don't know what they want from me. Maybe they are lonely?

Masayuki dragged me along to school before I could finish that thought.


	7. Hell's Confession

Hell's Confession

-Max-

-Two Days Before the Typhoon-

I keep having this strange dream.

We're all in a shelter during the storm. I can't remember exactly how everything played out. All I know is that everyone is like in a closet area and then I lock the door. I am singing an old song to myself as I do so, but I don't remember what it is. It might have been a school when I went to school in Tokyo. Anyway, I pour down the gasoline on the floor in front of the closet and lean against the wall with a lit lighter in my hand.

I shook my head as I grabbed my arm.

I don't know why I would be doing this. I really do care about you guys and I would never do anything to hurt you. Nobody else knows about this right now.

I pushed back my black and blonde-streaked hair.

It doesn't make any sense. I don't know what any of it means. I don't even know why I'm telling you this of all people.

Liz looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "So… What? What do you want me to say?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Do you think it's trying to tell me something? Am I going crazy? Help me out here."

"I'm not much help anyway," she admitted. "I don't really care to be honest with you."

"But you're the first person I've told about this," I said. "I don't know what to do."

"You've come to the wrong place, man."

"Thanks."

-Present Day-

I found myself floating in a cold pitch black. The air felt stale, but a burning smell tickled my nose. _Wait… Is that?_

I turned around when I heard bell ringing. Tiny flakes of snow started falling from nowhere. Two lights circled my eyes from a distance. When I heard the bells again, I saw what was going to unfold.

This is…


	8. The Reapers are Coming

The Reapers are Coming

-Baby Doll-

Something has been following me lately. Everywhere I look, I keep seeing these shadows out of the corners of my eyes. I wanted to believe that I was seeing things at first. But, the number of shadows kept increasing over time. They keep whispering too. I don't know why I told Masayuki this, but I had to say something to somebody. He gave me an odd look.

"Are you sure that they are following you?" that idiot asked.

"Yes!" I said. Masayuki put up his hands and shushed me.

"Okay, okay," he said. "Tell me what happened. When did these shadows start following you around?" I lowered my eyes as I looked away.

"Last week," I said. "I was in the shower when I felt something cold hit the back of my neck. When I turned around, I was alone." I shivered and grabbed my arms. When I got out of the shower, I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. That same cold feeling touched my shoulder, but I was still alone." I watched Masayuki as I spoke.

"Did you hear anything strange?" he asked. I thought he was joking with me, but his tone told me that he wasn't being his annoying self. Part of me wanted to stop talking, but I didn't have anywhere else to turn.

"No," I said. "Not at first."

"When?" he said. I dug my nails into my arm.

"Five days ago," I said. I froze as a thought crossed my mind. The color drained from my face as I looked away.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I didn't want to think it would be _that_ possibility," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Masayuki asked. "What possibility?" I lifted my head as I trembled.

"Reapers," I said. "They probably know that I haven't been judged." I thought I was going to faint.

"I don't want to be judged yet," I said. "I still haven't given my grandma any closure yet. If the reapers come and take me away, it's all over. I won't know who killed me and grandma won't have peace either. I don't know how to fight off the reapers either." I grabbed into my head.

"What should I do?" I asked. "What should I do?!" Masayuki grabbed me by the shoulders. I stared at him with big eyes.

"We'll find your killers before you are taken to be judged," he said. "We aren't going to give up just because you see a couple of shadows!"

"But they don't give up until they have their rogue soul," I pointed out. "The longer I'm on the loose, the more aggressive they will get. They could end up killing innocent people because of me."

"Then we won't give up either!" he said. "You have to trust me." Something in his words calmed me down. I don't know if it was his tone or the words themselves, but I pressed my lips together and nodded.

"You're right," I said. "We can't give up yet. We'll just keep trying until the mystery is solved."

"Good," Masayuki said back. I tried to ignore the growling I heard behind me as that cold feeling trickled down from my neck to my back. It hurt to make myself smile.


	9. Hell Meets Earth II

Hell Meets Earth II

-Taro-

A man named Max made things even more difficult for us all. It started out as a rather windy day before the typhoon hit land. Robin managed to track me down once again. She started talking about random things and I just toned her out. I don't know why she keeps following me around. I tried to tell her to leave me alone, but she's ignoring me by this point. You know, I'm starting to understand why Matt tries to avoid her when he can. All I could do was look around for a way to escape.

This time, it came to us along the road.

"Robin?" a man's voice asked. Robin and I looked up to see a man with black hair and dyed blonde tips looking at from across the street. She paused with big eyes. I looked back and forth between them for a minute. Robin slowly covered her mouth.

"Maxxie?" she asked. The man ran across the street to us both. When he got close enough to us, his jaw dropped.

"Robin, it's really you!" he said. I turned to Robin with a confused look on my face.

"Who is this?" I asked. She smiled and patted me on the head.

"This is another dear friend of mine," she said. "His name is Maxxie!" I turned to the man with the weird colored hair.

"Hello there," he said.

"Hi…" I mumbled. The three of us stood quiet for a pregnant moment. Should I leave now? I have just met this strange me? It would seem rude to just come up with an excuse and walk away now. Robin tilted her head.

"How did you find me, Maxxie?" she asked. "It took Matty months to track me down."

"People just said that you were around," Max said. "Anyway, what are you doing hanging out with a kid?" Robin put her arm around my shoulders and grinned.

"He's my friend!" she said aloud. I quickly shook my head. Maxxie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is that right?" he asked.

"Yep!" Robin said aloud. I mouthed "no" and shook my head. Max pushed his bangs from his forehead.

"Whatever," he said. "It's cool. Listen, Taro. I need to tell Robin something in private." My ears perked up as my eyes widened. Too bad, this crazy woman didn't seem to take a hint as she pulled me closer to her.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front my friend!" she said. I finally managed to push her off.

"It's okay," I said. "I have to go meet my friends." Robin pouted, but I looked away. She sighed and dropped her shoulders.

"Alright," she said. "I'll see you later." I turned around slowly, but walked away as quickly as I could. I'm almost happy that Max came and got me away from Robin. Still, my mind with back to him. Who was he? Why was there something sad about him? I didn't expect to learn the answers during the storm.


	10. Darker Skies

Darker Skies

It looks like it's going to rain early. The boys can tell that something isn't right. Their angel friends seemed to be preoccupied with something else. Their NEET friends were rather useless at the moment. Still, something didn't sit right with them. The boys couldn't describe it either. It was like the spirits in the Hidden realm could sense that something bigger was coming.

"Have you been hearing whispering lately?" Taro asked.

"Whispering?" Michio asked.

"I'm not sure," Masayuki said. "What are they saying?"

"I can't make out what they are saying," Taro said. "There's too many of them talking at the same time. Plus, they're talking too fast." Masayuki took a moment to think about this.

"I haven't heard anything like that lately?" he asked.

"Can you still soul travel?" the brown-haired boy asked.

"I can," Masayuki said. "But I got forced back into my body shortly afterwards."

"How about you, Makoto?" Taro asked. The gruff boy thought about this.

"I haven't heard much of anything," he said. "But, I can't soul travel for long either." The other three boys looked at Taro. He lowered his eyes.

"I can't do it myself," he said. "I can't explain it. I try, but nothing happens."

"Now that I think about," Masayuki added. "Baby Doll did mention reapers following her. Plus, the other angels have talked about seeing things following them."

"Do you think it has something to do with the typhoon coming?" Michio asked. Part of him hoped that they would dismiss him as thinking of something stupid.

"How?" Makoto asked.

"Well… I can't exactly explain it myself," Michio said. The boys sat quiet on the school roof. Taro looked up at the sky. He remembered something the spirits had been saying a while back. He didn't catch all of it, but one word reoccurred.

Fire.

"Have there been any fires lately?" Taro asked.

"No," the other boys said.

"Hm," he said. "I asked Max about it a while back and looked like he wanted to run away."

"Which on is Max again?" Makoto asked.

"Tall guy with short dark hair and blonde streaks," Taro said. "He has sliver earrings too."

"Okay," his gruff friend said.

"What's got him so spooked?" Masayuki asked. Taro shook his head.

"Every time I try to ask, he always changes the subject," he said. "Robin doesn't know either. Neither do the rest of their friends."

"Do you think it might have something to do with his past?" Michio asked.

"I'm starting to wonder," the brown-haired boy said. His friends joined him in looking up at the sky. Those fat clouds in the sky looked darker than normal to them. But, nothing compared to what was awaiting them for the next three days.

Suddenly, Taro sat up.

"Guys, I just remembered something," he said. All eyes fell on him as he opened his mouth to speak.


	11. Dawn of the Loser

Dawn of the Loser

-Max-

I don't know why anyone would want to try and expose my secrets. I have always been careful not to cross the wrong person in my life. Oh dear, I think I've made things worse so far. I looked over at my friends in the lobby of the angels' apartment during the storm. I hated to drag them further into my problems. It wouldn't have to have happened if I had just kept my mouth shut. It could've all been avoided. I pulled my knees to my chest.

But I opened my mouth, anyway. And Ben happened to hear me.

"What did you say?" he asked. I jerked my head upwards. It didn't help that they all had their eyes on me. I quickly shook my head.

"Nothing!" I said. "Just forget it!" Jules turned her body and put her feet on the ground.

"No," she said. "Tell us what's wrong. You've been avoiding for the past few weeks. You were the one who had to reunite us. What are you hiding from us?" I dropped my head onto my knees.

"Please," I begged. "I don't want to talk about it." I prayed that it would end there. But, Jules had to get up and walk over to me. _Oh no. Please don't look at me like that. You don't know how much worse you could make it if you pry any further._

-Tokyo, Winter 1992-

It snowed that morning.

I didn't want to go, but my dad made me go anyway. I think there was a falling out of some sort, but I don't remember. Mom wasn't talking to Dad and I don't even think she was in the house that morning. All I know was I had claimed I was sick, but he wouldn't hear it.

I don't remember much of the events before the school fire. I know Kris was the one who was home sick that day. Our teacher wound up late that morning. So another teacher had to watch over the class. You see, I was a strange kid back then. When I was angry, I would slip away to the classroom closet. Now, this particular closet lid to some pipes and a room that could be considered a maze. None of us ever tried to go down there and see where it led.

That day, I felt like seeing for myself what was down there.

I mean, my classmates at the time were busy playing with the toys in the classroom. The teacher was too busy keeping her eye on the other students in the room. My little mind at the time thought that I would make it back in time for class after taking a look in the basement. When the teacher had her back turned to the closet, I stood on my tip-toes and opened the door. I looked around really quick and slipped inside, closing the door behind me.

I forget that the door locked from the inside after you closed it.

-Present Day-

I felt a hand on my head. I looked up to see Ben standing over me, smiling.

"It's okay," he said. "You can tell us when you are ready." I didn't want to, I couldn't. It would drag them further down into this mess that followed me back to Suiten. It wasn't the school fire either. We all had secrets that we didn't want to share. Secrets that could destroy us all if they got out. It should've ended then and there. But once again, I just had to open my mouth.

"It was me," I whispered.

"What?" Ben asked. It was too late. The truth that I kept hidden for so long just tumbled out of my mouth.

"I started that fire in our school in Tokyo in '92," I confessed with a shaking voice. Ben looked at me, stunned.

"What?" he asked.


	12. Ben and Maxxie

Ben and Maxxie

-Summer 1991-

The boys met each other before they went to school together. Ben's grandma had come to Japan for the summer. His parents went on a business trip up in Hokkaido. It just him and his grandma. Ben had the best time with just her. That morning, they baked cookies and read picture books. After lunch, grandma laid down on the couch for a nap. Ben played with his toys on the floor. It didn't take long for him to get bored and wander around the house, looking for something to do. He had just come back into the living room when her noticing something in the bushes in the backyard. Curious, the little boy walked over to the glass doors.

Was that a little face looking back at him? Little Ben just had to find out.

The back doors were sliding doors at the time. The way the house was set up was that the back door was easy for the child to open. His grandmother left it unlatched that morning. It didn't take Ben long to open the back door and slip outside. The child wandered around, looking left and right as he walked up to the bush. He finally peeked into the green leaves.

"I can see you!" he said.

"Nah-uh!" a little boy's voice shouted. Ben about jumped.

"The bush talked!" he said.

"Uh… hi…" the "bush" said. The little boy stuck out his hand.

"I'm Ben," he said. "What's your name?"

"Maxxie," the bush said. "It" stuck out "its" hand and shook Ben's. The little boy tried to peek inside.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked. Ben could see little brown eyes staring back at him.

"I'm hiding," Maxxie said.

"Why?" the little boy asked.

"Because I want to," the "bush" said. Ben looked around quickly.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure!" Maxxie said. He moved aside and let Ben sit down in the bushes. Both boys smiled at each other.

"I like it here," Ben said.

"Me too," Max said. The boys giggled.

"Ben!" his grandmother called. The little boy could see her looking around in the backyard. Despite his new friend's attempts to keep him quiet, Ben stood up.

"Here I am!" he said. The old lady put her hand to her chest.

"Oh, there you are," she said. Grandmother walked over to the bush and happened to look down and see Maxxie looking up at her.

"Hi!" he shouted.

"Oh my!" the old lady said. "And who is your friend? Ben sat down and put his arm around him.

"His name is Maxxie!" he said.

"Hi!" Maxxie shouted again. Suddenly, his stomach growled. Grandma chuckled.

"Would you like some cookies?" she asked. "We baked them this morning!" The boys jumped to their feet.

"Yes!" they shouted. The boys followed Ben's grandma into the house.

* * *

Back in present day…


	13. Forced Confession

Forced Confession

Ben stared at Max with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked. Max broke down trembling as he realized what he said. By now, everyone heard him.

"What are you talking about?" Kris asked.

"Maxxie, what did you do?" Julie asked. Max shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Taro asked. Ben turned around. He was about to open his mouth when Maxxie clenched his teeth.

"There was a fire at our old school," he admitted. "I started it." It hurt him to see it again, but he might as well since the truth already came out. His eyes stayed on his feet. He could feel his friends' eyes digging deeper into him.

"Maxxie…" Lisa said.

"That's not true," Julie said. "They said it was faulty electric wiring that was so old." Her mothering tone felt like salt in an open wound. Max shook his head.

"That's not how it happened," he said.

"Maxxie…" she said.

"No, listen!" he shouted. Meanwhile, the angels and the children tried to keep up with what was unfolding in front of them.

"What's going on?" Baby Doll whispered. Masayuki shrugged and shook his head.

"Excuse me, but what the hell are you all talking about?" Izumi asked.

"It was a fire at our old school," Julie said. "It happened by accident."

"That's not true!" Max shouted. "I started it. I was angry at my dad that day and didn't want to go to school. While you all were playing in the classroom, I slipped into the classroom closet and walked down to the basement. I lost track of time as I kept walking down the narrow hall. And… And…"

"What happened?" Kele asked. Max roughed up his hair.

"I don't know," he said. "I saw some wires plugged up somewhere and started playing with them. And… And…" The man rested his head on his knees.

"There was a spark and it caught somewhere," he said. "That's all I know." The man broke down trembling.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Max muttered. Ben walked over and rubbed him on the back.

"Okay…" Natalia said. "So why are you telling us this now?"

"I don't know!" Max wailed. "It all just came out. Someone's been sending me threats." The whole room became silent.

"Who?" Gordon asked. Max shook his head.

"You have to tell us," Lisa said. "We can't help you if you don't."

"I don't know! I don't know!" Max yelled. Thunder erupted in the sky.

"Do you need to throw up?" Ben whispered. The other man nodded.

"Okay," his friend said. He pulled Max to his feet and took him to one of the bathroom. Everyone tried to ignore the sound of vomiting. The rest of Tokyo '87 started whispering among each other. The angels and the children looked around. Something didn't seem right now. Baby Doll looked down at her feet.

"I think reapers are hunting me," she mumbled. Part of her hoped that no one heard her. But that wasn't the case.

"What did you say?" Izumi asked. Baby Doll looked up at her. She trembled as she looked around.

"I think reapers are hunting me," she repeated in a low voice.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Yoshiko asked.

"I wasn't too sure," Baby Doll said. "I'm just scared." Masayuki had to grab her and keep her standing.

"Idiot!" Natalia screamed. "You should've said something! We could help you!"

"I don't know if you can," the small angel said.

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked. Baby Doll shook her head. Julie breathed out.

"Okay…" she said. "Anyone else that want to get off their chest?" Nobody said a word.

"Okay then," she said. More thunder ripped through the sky.

* * *

Max sat back on the bathroom floor.

"Better?" Ben asked.

"Not really," Max said. "Ben."

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay by me no matter what?"

"Maxxie…"

"Please?"

Ben dragged his shoulders and sighed. "Alright." Max lowered his head.

"Thanks, Ben," he said. Despite this, it did little to soothe him. For something told him that this wasn't over yet. The worst was on its way. And this was only night one.


End file.
